<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doll and Little Bear Dancing by DarknesSonata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600640">Doll and Little Bear Dancing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknesSonata/pseuds/DarknesSonata'>DarknesSonata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Curses, Explicit Sexual Content, Fairy Tale Elements, Ivan has lovely bear tail and ears, Ludwig is a sex robot with pussy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknesSonata/pseuds/DarknesSonata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A doll and a little bear are dancing, while a nearly scrapped sex robot and a wanted specimen can't stop cursing.</p><p>Cyperpunk AU. RusGer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Germany/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doll and Little Bear Dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title derives from a Polish folk. But I'm not very sure if it is the commonly used English title of that music.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“很久很久以前，在莽莽臻臻的罗斯森林里住着一只可爱的棕色小熊。它每天都过着玩累了就晒着太阳睡觉，睡醒了就捡野果吃，吃饱了就再去玩耍的快乐日子。然而这无忧无虑的生活被城市里来的猎人们打破了。猎人们烧掉罗斯森林的树木以后用陷阱抓住了小熊。‘看！这个找东西肯定值很多很多钱！’他们提着小熊的后脖子开心地说道。于是小熊被带到了城市，又被猎人们卖给了当地最大的马戏团。小熊再也吃不到香甜的野果了，它只能去吞吃活物以迎合人类猎奇的癖好。它也不能自由地玩耍和睡觉了，只能机械地在驯兽师的鞭子下受训练。每天晚上，小熊都会在星光下哭泣，祈祷，希望传说中的天使来救他离开这个地狱，回到罗斯森林。</p><p>“在这座城市里还有一个洋娃娃。跟小熊不一样，洋娃娃没见过什么森林，实际上它都没有离开过城市。在暗无天日的工厂诞生之后，洋娃娃就被塞进了货车里，送到商店以后就被摆上了货架。没过多久，它就被一个小客人买走了。因为它是一个很漂亮的洋娃娃：头发是用金色毛线织成的，眼睛则是两颗亮亮的蓝玻璃。小主人很爱惜它，每天晚上都会抱着它睡觉。然而好景不长，小主人不在的时候，他的家被大火烧毁成了一片废墟，洋娃娃也被小拾荒者捡走了。没过多久又被一个小霸王给抢走了。接着又让一个小盗贼偷走了。就这么易手了一次又一次之后，洋娃娃的头发脏了，眼睛也掉了一只，连填充的棉花都漏了不少。最后，洋娃娃被人丢到了垃圾厂里。</p><p>“日子一天一天过去，小熊没有等到那个天使，但是它掌握了马戏团成员的行动轨迹。终于有一天，它抓住机会逃出了马戏团。不过人类也不傻，他们很快就发现小熊逃跑了，并且带上了篝火和猎犬去抓它。是呀！因为马戏团长说抓到小熊的人可以拿到十个银币的奖励，这足够人美美地吃上许多顿大餐了。在人们的追赶下，小熊也逃进了垃圾场。此时，火光和犬吠声越来越近，小熊要被逼上绝路了！要被抓回马戏团了！就在小熊急得快哭出来的时候，它听到了一个声音：</p><p>“‘喂，快过来！’小熊向四处张望，可是它没发现身边有人。</p><p>“‘别看啦，我是洋娃娃。’又是那个声音。小熊循声望去，看见了那个躺在垃圾堆里的洋娃娃。它赶忙向洋娃娃跑过去。‘你是谁？’它问道。</p><p>“‘我说了我是洋娃娃！’洋娃娃的声音听起来有点生气，‘我身后的洞口能通到垃圾堆里面，不想被人类抓住就躲进去。’</p><p>“小熊把洋娃娃挪开，果然看见了一个洞口。于是它按照洋娃娃的吩咐钻进去，再把洋娃娃挡在洞口。过了很久，等到人声和犬吠都消失以后，小熊才从垃圾堆里出来。</p><p>“‘谢谢你，洋娃娃！’小熊开心地对洋娃娃说道，‘我应该怎么报答你呢？’</p><p>“这个问题把洋娃娃问住了，因为它根本没想过什么报答不报答的事情。在小熊几次三番的催促下，洋娃娃才开口：‘你离开了马戏团准备去哪里呢？’</p><p>“‘我要去罗斯森林！那里是我的家乡。’</p><p>“‘那好，如果你要报答我的话，就请带上我一起去罗斯森林吧。’”<br/>
————————————<br/>
“项目名称：伊万·布拉金斯基，</p><p>测试序列：21451117，<br/>
分项结果：<br/>
语言：95，<br/>
逻辑：90，<br/>
交互：70，<br/>
体能：100，<br/>
加权结果：89，</p><p>感谢您的配合。”</p><p>房间的喇叭里传来冰冷的电子音。身穿实验服的男人在记事板上将播报的内容逐项记录下来。结果一项项公布，他的眉头从紧张逐渐放松。等听到最后的加权结果，他面对伊万时脸上甚至出现了一丝喜色。</p><p>“伊万。您今天的测试成绩比起以前进步了很多。”</p><p>伊万点了点头。他盯着黄铜色的菱形笔尖看了半晌，又笨拙地试图用它在触控板书写。不过在笔尖碰到屏幕之前，那支钢笔就被门格勒拿走了。“</p><p>您很喜欢钢笔吗？”门格勒问道。“</p><p>非常喜欢！”</p><p>伊万用余光看见玻璃窗另一侧的实验员拼命地冲门格勒摆手，而门格勒朝下压了压手掌。这是让别人停止发表意见的意思，他回想起学习的内容。“</p><p>既然如此，这一支笔就送给您吧。”门格勒最后盖上笔帽，将钢笔放进伊万的手里。</p><p>“这很贵重吧，先生？”他装模作样地看向玻璃窗另一侧，再看看门格勒，最后将笔帽摘下，又一次欣赏那尖锐的笔尖，“我不确定我应不应该……”</p><p>“当然了！不，我是说这算不得太贵重的东西。”男人这一次面向玻璃窗时把食指压在了嘴唇上，这是让别人安静的意思，他又回忆起了学过的东西，“这算是给您的，嗯，奖品。为您最近取得的进步。”</p><p>“那我收下了？真的可以吗，先生？”伊万头上的棕耳朵动得更欢快了，这次可不是他有意为之的。看见门格勒点头之后，他将那支钢笔放进了胸前的衣袋，随后按照惯例被人带回了他的单间。</p><p>伊万躺在床上，看向房间角落自行转动的摄像头。他知道在摄像头的另一侧有好几个人正关注着他的一举一动。不过现在他已经回到最初对摄像头的存在和功能都一无所知的状态了。也就是说，他已经习惯了这里的一切。</p><p>但习惯不代表认可。是的，这里比罗斯兰要温暖，他在这不需要面对严寒，不需要日夜为果腹劳作，在被人捕捉以后甚至不用再东躲西藏了，就像现在仍在罗斯兰的原住民们那样。</p><p>他摘下笔帽，旋转着笔身欣赏灯光在笔尖折射出的光彩。可是这里没有自由，他心想。</p><p>***</p><p>然而在距离伊万五百米左右的下方就是另一种景象了。虽然那里不比罗斯兰更寒冷，但是跟佩林上城区比简直是另一个世界了。</p><p>拾荒者抱紧了身下残缺的躯体，往深处顶了最后一下，射出几滴精液之后起身坐在地上，准备开始干正事。</p><p>没错，他真正的目标不是这个快报废的性爱机器人本身。而是它身上的零件——四肢里仅剩的破损的左臂。大概就是因为它已经破损了才没被别的拾荒者拿走。但即便如此应该也能卖出去，只不过得折些价了。</p><p> 在锤子，螺丝刀，翘板和老虎钳的帮助下，没过一会儿机器人的左臂也和躯干分离，被拾荒者装进背包。他咂着嘴看着它仅剩的躯干还有头颅，安装在里面的中心驱动器，光电转换器，还有传感器和处理器之类的比起肢体就要廉价不少了，也不是他用自己的简单工具能拆解的。 </p><p>不过它的脸还是挺漂亮的……虽然少了一只眼睛。拾荒者看着它四肢全无的躯体，再一次解开裤子。全然没留意到机器人悄悄垂下蓝色的虹膜看向他。</p><p>***</p><p>那支钢笔命中了它真正的目标。不是纸张，而是皮肤。</p><p>在血压的作用下，鲜血从守卫的脖子上溅到了伊万的脸上，又随着躯体的滑落喷到他身上，浓厚的血气让伊万不由自主地想起了罗斯兰围节的场景：他和姐姐妹妹一起围在刚刚捕获的野鹿旁边，将脸深深埋进新鲜的，仍在搏动的血肉之中……他晃了晃头让自己清醒过来，从守卫的衣袋里拿出通行证再把尸体拖到他的床上，最后解开了用以固定摄像头视角的布条。</p><p>伊万也不知道自己这招能拖延多久，但是他知道行动越快，成功的几率就越大。拿着守卫的卡片乘电梯下到三楼时，各处广播响起了震耳欲聋的警报声。</p><p>电梯停在了空中，连门也打不开了。伊万听见了警卫在电梯外聚集的声音，随后切割机的刀片就在电梯门上割开了一道口子。刺耳的警报声和尖锐和切割声画作无数只抓挠他的耳膜和大脑的爪子，他觉得头痛欲裂。</p><p>铁门门轰然解体的时候，他从电梯里扑了出去，击倒了离他最近的目标，随后翻过了围栏直接跳到了一楼。大门近在眼前，自由也近在眼前，他拼命捶打着厚重的玻璃墙。然而就在这时，背后传来一声枪响。子弹穿透了伊万的腹部，钉在玻璃上，然而这刚刚还坚不可摧的墙壁上却出现了蜘蛛网一样的裂纹。他拼尽全力向那堵墙撞过去。伴随着一阵脆响，他倒在了地上，看见了许久不见的星光。但是还没完。伊万撑起身体沿着道路跑起来，很快，他就隐入了夜色。</p><p>但是逃亡之路不怎么顺利。追兵好像无处不在，有几次他差点又被人抓到，好在他凭借自己的力量和速度摆脱了危机。这时在他的头顶上，一架直升机呼啸着飞过，向地面投下雪白的光芒。</p><p>伊万蜷缩在货车里，好在没过多久直升机又爬升回高空。但是还没等他下车，货车就开动了。</p><p>车速太快，而且开动的路线像是在绕圈，他要是这时候跳车一定会受伤。实际上这是个明智的选择，因为货车此时正沿着支撑佩林上城区的支撑柱一路下行，驶向佩林下城区。</p><p>***</p><p>“查车。定位显示这辆车上有逃犯。”</p><p>人声将伊万从昏沉中惊醒。然而还没来得及行动，脚步声就越来越近了。他翻出了车厢，继续开始逃亡。这里比上城区更荒凉也更不好躲藏。但是远处有一座山，只要进山里还有机会。他向着那座山跑去，耳边呼啸的风声逐渐淹没了背后的呼喊和警告声。他可是罗斯兰的梅德韦奇人，跟他练腿还是等投胎成梅德韦奇人比较好。伊万不无得意地心想。然而他的得意没持续多久，跑到山脚下时，眼前的景象又给他泼了一盆冷水。</p><p>那不是罗斯兰长满林木的山，是一座由无数钢铁和塑料堆成的山。垃圾山。</p><p>身后的呼喊声又一次接近。他绝望地跪倒在地上。</p><p>“喂，过来。”一个声音说道。</p><p>正在伊万抬眼搜寻声源时，那个声音又响了起来。</p><p>“低头，转身，我在你右边。”</p><p>他眯着眼睛看向那个声音指示的方向，发现了一个蓝色的亮点，在黑暗里很显眼。伊万走了过去，只看见一个没有四肢的“人”躺在地上，他忍不住咽了口吐沫。</p><p>“你是-是什么？”</p><p>“你他妈管我是什么？”那个“人”说道，听起来很不高兴，“你还想逃吗？”</p><p>伊万点点头。</p><p>“但是你这样根本逃不掉，你身上有植入式芯片。跑到天涯海角他们也能追上。”</p><p>那个“人”此时反而一点也不生气了，他的脸上有种邪恶的微笑，说话答非所问。这次生气的人反而成了伊万。</p><p>“你想说什么？”</p><p>“我想说，你要是想逃的话就带上我一起。你是梅德韦奇人，跑路的时候带上我对你应该不是什么难事。”</p><p>“为什么？你到底是谁？”</p><p>“妈的。”他骂了句脏话，又叹了口气，“我叫路德维希。我不想烂死在这。我能给你带路还能帮你解决芯片的问题，前提是你带我一起走。”</p><p>好像也没有别的选择了。伊万抱住了路德维希，好在这个家伙比他预想的要轻不少。随后他收到了来自对方的第一条引导：“往北跑到桥上，五分钟后桥下会有一艘船。你给我跳到船上去。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>